Stolen Wallet
by BlinkAndYouDie
Summary: A slightly AU one-shot. Who will Finn run into while visiting New York City?  Better summary inside


**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Glee fanfiction. I had a dream last night, and even though I don't really remember what happened, it has inspired me to write this. I can't just ignore the urge because it's been eating at me all day. So, here it is. Please review.**

**Summary: When Finn broke up with Rachel and the glee club was disbanded, Rachel had no reason to stay at McKinley anymore. She left in hope of pursuing her dream to become a star, and Finn realized that he still wanted her. What will happen three years later when Finn takes a trip to New York City?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

As Finn walked down 32nd Street, he wondered if he looked too... "out of town", as Burt had put it. He had warned Finn of the possibility of muggers, and how they go after people who are out of town because they walk slowly. But if you walked quickly, you'd look like _you_ were the criminal, right? Finn couldn't wrap his head around this concept, so he decided to walk at his usual pace.

Suddenly, Finn felt something pull at his pocket. He looked up to see a man not much younger than himself run past him quickly, holding Finn's wallet.

"Hey!" Finn yelled angrily. He started running on the sidewalk to catch up with him. He tried to avoid the other pedestrians, but he ended up hitting a lot of them. He finally just slowed his pace. As he did, he saw that the man had stopped as well, or had been stopped. Finn started to run again to see why he had stopped.

"Bennet! You can't go stealing some stranger's wallet!" A female voice said loudly to the man. Finn caught up with them and the woman looked up at him. She looked slightly familiar, but Finn couldn't tell who she was because she was wearing dark sunglasses. She had short, dark brown hair, and was wearing a plaid skirt with a white top. She was now holding Finn's wallet in her hand.

She looked up at Finn, and she had a slightly surprised look on her face as well. "I'm sorry he took your wallet." She handed it to Finn. "He doesn't know any better."

"I do know better." Bennet argued. "I just don't have any choice."

"You have a choice! You have food, water, a house, and a job! You don't need to go after somebody else's money! Even without those things, stealing is wrong, Bennet!"

"I hate living at the boarding house." He whispered loudly. "You know that. I don't want to take it anymore. And I don't get paid for a while, so I need some form of income."

"Well you can get it some other way." She said defiantly. Bennet rolled his eyes and sulked the other direction down the sidewalk.

"I'm really sorry about him." The woman said, looking back up at Finn.

"It's alright." He said. "But why does he live in a boarding house?"

The woman sighed. "We don't really have much of a choice. All of the boarding house residents moved to New York from somewhere else in the country in hopes of making it big on Broadway." She paused. "We didn't come here with much, and we ended up losing it all pretty quickly."

"I'm sorry about that." Finn replied, feeling genuinely sympathetic, yet slightly awkward.

"It's alright. After a year of auditioning, I finally have a role." The woman smiled. "Granted, it's only a supporting role, but it's better than no role at all."

Finn smiled. The woman paused, and then asked, "What are you doing in New York, then? You certainly aren't from around here, seeing as Bennet just tried to steal your wallet."

"Umm," Finn hesitated, "I told my friends that I just wanted to visit, but I'm sort of interested in auditioning for a musical."

A look of shock developed on the woman's face. "Really? You don't look like someone who would be interested in musical theater."

Finn looked down at himself, trying to decide what she meant by that. "Umm, I was a football player in high school, but I was also in our glee club. It disbanded after I was only there for a year, and, even though I loved it from the start, I really started to appreciate it more when it was gone. And now… I sort of want to try to make a career out of singing."

The woman looked like she was trying to remember something, but she smiled. "Seriously?"

Finn gave the woman another curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I guess... you just don't expect a football player to have been in glee club, and then want to try to work in the industry. Though I have met a few..."

"You have?"

"I used to be in a glee club. Nobody liked me, but I had an amazing time. Well, I can't say _nobody_, but in the end, nobody seemed to."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It's alright. I've moved past that point in my life."

Finn felt really awkward now. "Umm, the sun isn't out."

"What?"

"The sun's not out." He pointed to the sky, then looked back at the woman. "You're wearing sunglasses."

"Oh, sorry." She chuckled. "It's fun, feeling like a famous actress in the middle of New York City and being forced to wear sunglasses so all of my screaming fans don't attack me. Ugh, I'm acting so immature." She pulled off her glasses and placed them into her purse.

Then, completely surprising the both of them, a huge surge of realization, heartache, and pure love hit both of them right in the chest. They looked at each other and realized who the other was.

"Rachel?"

"Finn?"

Before either of them could think, they were both wrapped tightly in each others' arms, with Rachel sobbing into Finn's chest, and Finn trying to contain the intense ecstasy he was feeling right now. They had never stopped loving each other; they never were in a relationship with somebody else; they just waited. Waited in hope that one day the other will find them.

"Why did you leave?" Finn whispered into her hair.

"You were mad at me; you didn't want me anymore." Rachel mumbled into Finn's chest.

"You cheated on me, Rachel."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Finn paused. "I'm sorry too."

Rachel stopped crying and just leaned on his chest. "I thought there was nothing left in Lima for me. Glee club was disbanded, you didn't want me anymore; there was nothing holding me back from leaving."

"I was mad at you, but I never stopped loving you. There was never anyone else. I only wanted you."

"I never stopped loving you either."

Finn kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him. He then pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Rachel smiled a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Finn stepped back a step, still holding tightly to Rachel's hand. He ran his other hand through her hair. "You got it cut."

"Yeah." She smiled again, then looked down at her outfit. "Hopefully, my wardrobe has matured a bit as well."

"Oh, you know it never mattered to me." He pulled her in for a hug.

A moment later, they pulled away, and they looked around. "Hopefully no one has stolen our wallets." Finn said, laughing.

Rachel smiled. "Would you like a recommendation? It could land you a role in one of the upcoming musicals."

"That would be awesome." Finn gave her a quick kiss, and she grinned, taking his hand as they began to walk down the street together.

**A/N: I hope it doesn't take this long for them to get back together on the series! **

**The title doesn't fit too well with the story, so I apologize. I couldn't think of anything else. **


End file.
